


[OP]五次他們覺得船上的廚子不該太溫柔，以及一次他們覺得這種溫柔也沒什麼不好

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, M/M, The Cure, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 五次他們覺得船上的廚子不該太溫柔，以及一次他們覺得這種溫柔也沒什麼不好日常治癒向，無虐，主索香，隱ALL香，廚子中心文。





	1. Franky

 

 

  

 

1.佛朗基

 

做為一個船工，佛朗基對自己的技術有絕對的信心──千陽號的每一根釘子與木板他都記的清清楚楚，位置、角度、狀態、還有偶爾浮誇的小小裝飾，他幾乎傾注了一生所學在打造這條船，並時時盡心維護，確保眾人航行時的安全，就連裝修的時候，也是盡可能按照船員們的喜好去規劃。

 

唯獨有一個地方，他始終不明白是哪裡出了問題，但礙於一些奇妙的因素，佛朗基並沒有當著對方的面詢問過。

 

別看這一船人的智商好像分配在光譜的兩個極端，傻的那半天天被航海士跟廚師輪著揍，聰明的那半則頂著令人毛骨悚然的微笑隨著自身興趣推波助瀾讓混亂更加擴大，但誰都知道野獸的直覺可是準確到嚇人的，換句話說，如果人精們都沒有反應，只是證明他反應過度，又或者相反，這件事情根本沒嚴重到需要擔心。

 

他真的很想知道是哪一種，好按捺住身為船工無法掌控船隻時，那種裝在肚子裡如同消氣的可樂一樣難受的職業病。

 

 

ｘｘｘ

 

 

「混帳臭小子，誰再被我逮到偷吃東西，老子就宰了他做明天的晚餐。」

 

他們對男性向來都是粗暴無禮的廚子扔下一句殺意滿點的威脅後，無視船工不贊同的目光，叼著菸怒氣沖沖甩上通往廚房的大門，巨大的碰撞聲震的千陽號晃幅度都比平時更大了些。

 

菊髮的航海士放下手中的報紙，伸了伸懶腰，在音樂家奇妙的笑聲中無奈的下樓走到草皮上，腳尖輕輕的撥動地上三具尚在喘息的＂物體＂，忍不住雙手插腰嘆氣：「唉……我說你們，會不會真的吃太多了啊？」

 

「早餐、點心、午餐、下午茶、晚餐、消夜──」娜美蹲在被揍成橡膠豬頭的船長面前，板著手指一餐餐的數，「──還不包括你們釣上來的各種亂七八糟的海獸跟魚蝦貝類，香吉士不可能讓我們餓到，你們不要太過分了。」

 

在到達下一個島嶼的航行期間，他們或多或少都會想沉浸在自己的世界中享受一點個人隱私，例如索隆的個人時間是鍛鍊，騙人布是研發武器，羅賓研究從各個島上蒐集而來的文獻書籍，布魯克譜曲，佛朗基改造千陽號或改造自己，但廚師扣除了睡眠與戰鬥以外，百分之九十以上的時間全獻給餵飽以船長為首一干人等的肚子。

 

千陽號的廚師絕對是盡責的，雖然他們總共也才九個人，卻有一個食量能抵過百人的橡膠船長，要是不好好控制，斷炊不過三五天的事，為了不讓船長彷彿黑洞般的胃袋變成草帽一夥潰堤的主因，香吉士只能不斷的不斷的不斷的準備各種會讓人產生飽足感的小點心來抑制船長沒完沒了的飢餓怒吼，從睡醒一路煮到睡前。

 

偶爾他們也會懷疑，船長到底記不記得廚師的名字是「香吉士」而非「香吉士‧肉」。

 

非守夜期間還得半夜爬起來抓溜進廚房偷吃大型老鼠，就算他有怪物般的體能來應付，天天都是這種操勞方式，娜美都有些看不下去。

 

被揍傻的喬巴與騙人布含淚點頭，自家船長則心虛的將視線飄到千陽號的風帆上，口齒不清的說：「口素偶紙塑吃了異口，緩正還有辣模多（可是我只吃了一口，反正還有那麼多）」

 

「跟你說話有沒有在聽！！！！」

 

忍無可忍的航海士爆怒著將船長再度種進了草皮裡。

 

ｘｘｘ

 

 

佛朗基坐在料理台前的長椅上，吃著香吉士替他準備的特大號漢堡，與超大份的肉醬起司薯條，天剛亮，此時還未到正餐時間，他能得到廚子額外的服務歸功於昨晚是佛朗基顧夜，並且是偷偷頂替了人不太舒服的考古學家的班，展現非常SUPER貼心的一面，雖說算上來他已經連續三天都沒怎麼睡了，但半機器人不將這點疲勞放在眼裡，爬下鳥巢，正打算自己弄點什麼來吃的佛朗基剛開廚房的門，不知何時起床的金髮的廚子什麼也沒說，已經盡責的替他準備好豐盛的餐點。

 

餐點熱騰騰的，時間掐的無比精準，包覆的麵包甚至都沒軟化的跡象，佛朗基吹著口哨，強烈感激起他們廚師的職業道德，因為他媽的SUPER需要這個。

 

其他人還沒起床，他倆難得待在同一個空間，一個努力的吃，一個迅速的煮。

在美味漢堡肉的驅使下，佛朗基決定今天就是將肚子裡的可樂換成有氣泡版本的良好時機。

 

「廚子小哥」

「嗯？」

 

感受到對方用餐時的遲疑，香吉士停下切菜的手，抬起頭來直視對方：「怎麼了？身體不舒服？要讓喬巴看看嗎？」他已經將漢堡肉換成比較不油膩的做法了，應該不會讓人不好消化才是。

 

「不。」佛朗基回道，於是他們對男性毫無同情心也無耐性的廚子一秒收起所謂的＂隊友愛＂，冷漠的將注意力收回，重新投入他的料理事業中：「喔，那閉嘴快吃吧。」

 

語氣之差連厭煩都懶的掩飾。

這種直白單純到讓佛朗基覺得對方真是SUPER好玩。

溫柔的廚藝與對男人火爆的個性。

所以如果有任何問題，就是他身為船工該負責的部分了。

 

「廚子小哥，廚房還行嗎？」

 

「怎麼突然提到這個？」香吉士顯然有些困惑，努力回想自己是否在使用上出現異常，讓船工產生了奇妙的想法：「廚房很好啊，我應該跟你說過吧！大烤箱，料理台，還有冰箱，都很完美。」寬敞的料理台跟準備具全的器具，豪華的彷彿個人小城堡，香吉士無法更滿意了，佛朗基不會煮飯，但在建造廚房的時候他抽空到鎮上的一些餐廳研究適合的配置，最終結果差點沒讓廚師感動到痛哭流涕。

 

啊，彷彿回到了芭拉蒂。

 

船工歪著頭，幾秒後才將問題拋出：「那冰箱呢？鎖需要更換嗎？我可以在外面加裝一些防盜設備？」

 

千陽號的廚子不明顯的僵了一下，「冰箱很好，鎖也沒壞，密碼只有我跟小羅賓以及娜美小姐知道，即使你是船工我也不能告訴你的，防盜就不用了，要是哪天傷到娜美小姐跟小羅賓怎麼辦？」

 

「那草帽小子？」

 

「那個該死的橡膠人我自己可以應付。」

 

佛朗基沒說什麼，聽到夾板上傳來的騷動，搔搔泳褲，拎著食物離開了廚房。

 

而香吉士在門後默默點了一根菸。

 

 

ｘｘｘ

 

 

隔天早上，船長的飢餓程度是過往的雙倍，黑髮的少年幾乎是哀怨的攤在椅子上瘋狂的吶喊：「香吉士───肉────！！！」

左右兩旁是沒睡醒的小船醫以及長鼻子的狙擊手，眼角含著淚光無比委屈。

 

廚師難得沒怒斥他們安靜，或朝他的頭上來一腳之類的，反而迅速的端上一盤又一盤豐盛的餐點，羅賓看到分量笑而不語，劍士則皺著眉頭嘖了一聲，航海士揉著眉心嘆氣，骷顱頭則發出呦呵呵呵呵呵呵的詭異笑聲，但沒人多做一句評論，船長只是咧著嘴愚蠢的笑，接下來所有人都忙著捍衛自己的早餐不被該死的橡膠手搶走，廚子則站在爐火前不知道在煮什麼東西。

 

 

幾天後佛朗基才遲鈍的查覺到，那天早上自己大概不小心戳破了廚子一個溫柔的謊言。

 

這謊言導致了船長的飢餓。

 

再連帶著引發了廚子不必要的愧疚。

 

於是他們獲得異常豐盛的早餐做為補償。

 

代價是航海士小姐被消化掉的數千貝里，以及憑空冒出來的，海獸的肉塊。

 

 

 

 

 

好吧，這是他的失誤，誰知道他們的廚子小哥會真的在備用的小冰箱裡面放點心跟消夜還不上鎖讓其他人心照不宣的去偷吃呢？

 


	2. Brook

  

 

2.布魯克

 

布魯克那跟船長有得一拼糟糕透頂的餐桌禮儀一直以來都讓香吉士爆怒萬分，加上時不時對女性提出輕薄無禮要求，就算年紀足足為對方的四倍，音樂家依舊經常性的遭到廚子毫不留情的踢擊伺候，千陽號的廚子面對女人時好色是出了名的，撇除這點，他個性其實不像船長、狙擊手與船醫天天活力十足瞎鬧，廚房以外，偶爾見他陪考古學家下棋，跟劍士進行會讓佛朗基抓狂的互毆，卻獨獨沒見過他跟誰隨性的聊起什麼事，因此，當金髮的男人突然開始跟他討論起茶的時候，布魯克內心是相當驚訝的。

尤其是香吉士選擇的話題。

他想過也許他們會聊女人，聊她們的堅強與美麗，想過音樂，想過半個世紀前的冒險故事，想過被遺留下來，無以名狀的恐怖，想過他們可能再也無法見到的夥伴，失信的承諾與人命一樣廉價，想過在那看不見盡頭的囚困歲月裡，隔著濃物都能將月光誤認為太陽。

戰敗的海賊沒有資格談討價還價，他相信香吉士能理解他未曾明言的感觸。

靈魂之王想過會跟夥伴們討論很多事，任何能打發漫漫長夜，強迫時間奔跑，讓黎明重新照耀在他身上的都行，卻獨獨沒料到這一種。

 

對話始於第一個夥伴的夢囈與第一滴注入杯中的熱水，捏起一小搓乾燥的葉子置於掌心，他們從茶葉的品種與類型開始聊起，苦茶、花茶、香草茶，哪片海域出產了什麼著名的茶，在乾燥脫水的情況下會散發何種獨特的味道，不同烘培方式產生不同的香氣，討論天氣如何左右茶的品質，反之，是否偉大航道某些島嶼的特殊氣候才能造就獨特的品種。

「條件允許下當然會多花點時間研究，畢竟羅賓小姐跟娜美小姐都很喜歡喝茶。」香吉士重新燃起一根菸，背對靈魂之王，站在儲物櫃前審視默默佔據一個區塊的茶罐，尺寸不大的罐身各自擁有不同的彩繪或浮雕，亂中有序的排放，像某種奇特的收藏，「一般來說，我會先要一點來試，但也不是沒遇過聞起來完全沒味道，要碰到特定溫度水溫才會散發香氣的特殊種類。」含入口中嚼碎，壓入舌間之下，讓呼吸都浸潤在那種特殊的苦澀味中，直到乾燥的葉片重新綻放，獨特的香氣壓過海水的鹹膩與市集的複雜，給味覺幾秒鐘的時間分析，思索著可搭配的餐點甜品，是適合在晨間提供醒腦，午後舒緩情緒，夜晚提振精神，還是瘋狂過後能減緩宿醉的不適，在腦中構思著，再與長久下來觀察眾人的飲食習慣與偏好口味核對，結果讓他總能在最準確的時間點提供適當的飲品給他的夥伴們，連一向愛找他碴的索隆都很難給予真的有建設性又不會傷及個人尊嚴的批評。

 

就這樣不著痕跡的把整船人都慢慢寵壞，從物理上到心靈上。

 

他端著茶盤，捧著剛準備好的茶品，與布魯克一同回到甲板上。如果時間定格，那畫面該有多寂寞呢，叼著菸，穿著襯衫與西裝褲的金髮男子坐在草翠綠的草地上，與一具失去肉體只剩白骨的靈魂對談，他面對的不是美女，更甚者，骷髏安靜時沒有表情，卻一樣不減他的興致，手上端著花紋繁複的瓷製茶杯，冒出的熱氣驅散了海風的陰冷，沉默的人難得換成年長的男人，他與他的小提琴同樣安靜，灰白的骨架與白皙的皮膚同時鍍上月的流光，布魯克想不到有什麼旋律可以填補背景的空白，唯有海浪不止息的在四週喧鬧，他曾十分熟悉構成黑的基本色調，而現在，失去眼球的布魯克能看到最燦爛的顏色，就是他的夥伴一頭被夜風吹的有些零亂的金髮。沒有半點不耐，優雅的抽著菸，廚子幾乎是要將茶的一生說盡，從栽種到泡成茶入口，縈繞在鼻間散發最後的香氣與餘韻，被身體吸收後又會帶來什麼樣的感受，他一直都知道，如果本人願意，香吉士會是個很好的敘述者，廚子選用的辭彙與描述方式，沒有專業的傲慢，只有滿滿的敬重，使得每滴加工過的水都成為一場獨特的冒險，是故事裡重要的主角也是不可或缺的配角。

 

然後他才明白，這就是對方珍惜食材的其中一種方式。

如果可以，他多想用音貝錄下來，對音樂家來說，任何無法重新回放的旋律都代表一生中僅此一次的演奏，何其珍貴。

千陽號的廚子對料理到底有多深的知識與感情，布魯克直到現在才真的了解。

那不只是單純的處理食材，他是在賦予它們對其他人的意義，生的意義，活著的意義。

他成功了，現在他想說的，想傳達的，都將成為布魯克漫長不朽靈魂的一部分。

 

事情開始的很隨性，廚子與音樂家都沒有特別向夥伴們宣布他們私下展開的小小交流，也因此守夜的班表就不會次次都是他倆排在一起，但只要香吉士沒有入睡，而布魯克又得在船首或船尾定格凝視遠方，他必定會準備一壺燒好的熱水，特別挑選的茶包，與兩個茶杯，靈魂之王也漸漸習慣喝茶時，身旁有著香菸燃燒的氣味。

光是讓布魯克嚐遍哪種茶葉在哪種溫度下浸潤出的風味有何不同，就花費他們整整半年的時光。

 

後來，除了補給的糧食外，只要到達記錄指針指引的島嶼，香吉士都會額外帶回各種當地特產茶葉，無論昂貴與否，有幾種茶布魯克能肯定船上的航海士與考古學家都沒品嘗過，證據是廚子會突然對娜美與羅賓展現更浮誇的熱情，提供各種高難度甜點與調酒好討小姐們的歡心，布魯克猜測這是因為取得的茶葉數量過於稀少無法提供所有人享用，他全留給夜間的承諾，永遠女性第一的香吉士懷著無人知曉的愧疚心情做出來的補償，即使本人死也不會承認有生之年他居然曾經把年近八十歲的骷顱頭看的比年輕貌美的美女還重。

 

一年又一年，他的靈魂在夜間飛行，孤寂的守夜不再是困擾他的惡夢長廊，布魯克躺在草地上仰望星空，回憶著那些占據他思考的香氣與故事，存放茶的罐子從原本的一小角擴張到香吉士讓佛朗基多做了一個專門的櫃子來存放，每一種他都仔細的在茶罐外註記島嶼的名稱，簡略的方向描寫，購買的季節與沖泡的方式，偶爾還有搭配的點心，櫃子內側貼著一張紙，上頭記載著保存方式，提醒取用者要怎麼處理才不會讓茶葉受潮走味。

 

直到他們試到第一百種茶，那個晚上，布魯克穿上他最好的正裝，紳士的站在廚子面前，慎重的提出他的要求：

 

「香吉士先生，我可以摸你的手嗎？」

 

金髮的男人明顯愣了一下，聳了聳肩卻也沒拒絕船上的音樂家提出來的詭異要求，他看著廚子放下盛滿熱水的茶壺，捲起袖子，雙手平攤置於兩人之間，眼神在看到布魯克只剩白骨的雙手覆蓋在他的手背上時，由疑惑轉為訝異。

 

感受屬於人類的溫度，隨後溫柔的牽引著廚子的手，一同握住茶壺的握把後提起，將熱水緩緩注入茶杯之中。

 

 

「謝謝。」他說，未能克制住想流淚的衝動。

 

 

 

他不會忘記這種時刻。

他不能忘記。

 

 

 

他的人生要回了影子，要回走在艷陽之下的權利，夥伴們在旁高聲歡呼，船跟隨著目標向前行，他有了重啟的冒險與第二次生命，便感覺自己不曾老去，有了能實現諾言的機會，現在他能坐在黃泉與現世的夾縫中告訴他的團員，慟哭過的悔恨現在都得到了救贖，他甚至一路見證新一代的海賊王稱霸整片海域的瞬間，笑看群眾多年之後成為跟他一樣的白骨。

 

 

一個十年，然後又一個，直到時間失去意義，直到約定的地方湊齊了十個墓碑。

 

當那些轟轟烈烈的過往都變成上一個世紀的傳說，年輕孩童傳頌著他們當年的冒險故事。

 

布魯克坐在千陽號的夾板上，燃盡的菸灰被風散的徹底。

世界是安靜的，而他的夜晚，還有茶香陪伴。

 

 


End file.
